


Reddie Week 2019

by yami_fudou08



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slash, movie 2019, r+e, reddie week 2019
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: Coleccion de Drabbles de Eddie x Richie. ( IT 1 - IT 2) Reddie Week 2019. Capitulo 6: Gay panic
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. R+E

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Debo decir que vi It 2 recién la semana pasada y la ame. Y obvio tamb a eddie y a richie, y recien me entero que van a celebrar una semana de la pareja :o
> 
> Pues quería participar así que escribí este drabble, basándome en la lista oficial (creo que era la oficial xD) aunque no creo que lo pueda completar todos los días de la semana nwnJ ademas son como 14 temas ajaja bueno haré lo que pueda =)
> 
> Disfrutenlo

Siempre había sido alguien que tenía las cosas claras; lo que hacía, porque lo hacía y lo que decía. Sin embargo después del traumático evento con cierto payaso, lo hizo pensar en algo jamas había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida.

-"Eddie..."- pensó Richie dejando escapar una sonrisa tímida. Había tenido ideas sobre él los últimos 2 años, pero nunca había llegado a pensar que tendría su atención. Incluso en un intento de olvidar esa relación imposible, vio la posibilidad de fijarse en alguien más. Y por más difícil que fuera para él olvidar a aquel chico del inhalador, lo hizo. Por medio día.

¿Que rayos tenia Eddie de especial? Ciertamente, no era tan guapo como el primo de Bowers. Era tan escuálido, de facciones aun infantiles, y sinceramente empezaba a creer que sus medicinas le impedían crecer.

Y claro, era su amigo, entre amigos no temía decirle sus verdades. Aunque lo que nunca manifestó es que entre sus amigos siempre pensó que era el más lindo. Tenía un aura de inocencia que lo llamaba a protegerlo.

Sin embargo, después de que atacaron a pennywise en las alcantarillas, para su sorpresa descubrió que Eddie era capaz de cuidarse solo y hacerle frente a sus miedos a pesar de quedar cubierto de vómito.

Vio un lado de él que no había visto en todos los años que se conocía. Era salvaje y valiente. Y desde su punto de vista, tal vez algo excitante.

Al tener ese pensamiento acerca de Eddie, detuvo su camino en medio del puente de los besos. -"Oh mierda...es la primera vez que pienso así de Eddie".-reflexiono mientras jugaba con la navaja en su mano. Posiblemente había exagerado al pensar eso, Eddie nunca había irradiado esa vibra sexual. Obvio, nunca sucedería. Prefería seguir pensando en lo lindo e inocente que era.

Prosiguió su paso hacia el camino del puente, mientras observaba los nombres de las parejas junto a los corazones. Se detuvo al encontrar un espacio vacío. Aunque estaba decidido en tallar lo que sentía, también estaba de acuerdo de que nadie debía enterarse.

Allí frente a la madera, mientras escribía su inicial, podía sentir su propio valor al ser sincero consigo mismo, sin embargo por otro lado la melancolía comenzaba a invadirlo. Lo que escribía con su navaja no era lo mismo que todo lo demás en el puente. Él y Eddie no eran pareja. No se amaban. O hasta donde sabía, Eddie no lo amaba a él. Solo lo consideraba su amigo.

Suspiro cabizbajo. Últimamente le molestaba esa palabra, tal vez porque era lo más acertado en su situación. Aunque siempre tuvo presente que Eddie no lo vería como un interés romántico, esta era una forma en que podía sentir una conexión con él.

-"Como si fuéramos algo más..."- pensó Richie al terminar de tallar la letra E. Nadie más sabría de quienes eran esas iniciales, era un grabado solo para él. En el guardaría su corazón, sus fantasías y todo lo que sentía por ese inocente chico.


	2. Fotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Me atrase pero aqui esta!  
Me parece que la lista oficial tenia un orden especifico xD  
Buenooo, yo lo hice en el orden que quise ajaja pero de todas formas aqui esta el cap. Disfrutenlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo!  
Otro menos!!! Ajaja  
Nos vemos mañana. Bueno, en realidad mas tarde (espero) pprque me pase de dia Xd
> 
> Bye

Como muchas noches calurosas de verano, decidió pasar el tiempo hasta entrada la noche escuchando su música de rock. Estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama disfrutando ese momento con su walkman, hasta que este se vio interrumpido por un inesperado silencio por parte del aparato.-Rayos. Justo en la mejor parte.-se quejó Richie al quitarse los audífonos. Examinó el objeto sin más; todo se veía en orden. Volvió a reproducir la canción, que solo duro unos segundos antes de volver a apagarse.-"Creo que había dejado las baterías por aquí"-se decía a sí mismo mientras hurgaba en los cajones de su cómoda. Había una gran variedad de cosas en desorden, pero ni un rastro de sus baterías. Busco aun más al fondo del cajón sin embargo halló otra cosa que captó su atención. Una tira pequeña de cuatro fotografías.

Se sentó en su cama pensativo. Era de la cabina de fotos del cine. Todos los perdedores tenían una más o menos similar, aunque esta era especial para él. No tanto por sus amigos en la foto sino por lo que se captó entre él y Eddie.

Había sido un dia divertido. Los perdedores se juntaron, comieron helado y habían ido a ver Pesadilla en la calle elm 5. No recordaba exactamente quien tuvo la idea de sacarse fotos, pero había sido una idea que todos apoyaron. Todos querían recordar ese dia.   
Richie había entrado a toda prisa a la cabina seguido de Eddie y los demás. 

Richie se subió al pequeño asiento, en un intento de maximizar el espacio para los demás, después de todo eran 7 personas. De manera imposible casi todos lograron entrar, teniendo a Eddie frente suyo.

Habían acordado que todos tendrían una tira de 4 fotos, por lo que se sacaron varias fotografías. Entre tantas caras, poses y movimientos en esa pequeña cabina, Richie por poco cae de la pequeña banca. Ese fue el primer flash. Instintivamente se sujeto de quien estaba frente a él, Eddie. Ese fue el segundo flash.  
En el tercero, tanto Eddie como Richie fijaron su vista en el otro. Y finalmente en el último flash, ambos sonrieron divertidos por la torpeza de la situación que era fotografiar a todos juntos. 

Al salir de la cabina, comenzaron a ver todas las fotografías mientras reían y discutían cuál se quedaba cada una, a Richie le saltó el corazón al ver que ese momento que intento disimular y pasar por alto, se había captado. Sin pensarlo, agarro esa foto rápidamente.-Da igual, todas se parecen.- dijo sin más restándole importancia al tema.-¡Hey Bill! El Street Fighter está libre. Ven, te partire el trasero.-manifestó al mismo tiempo en que corría a la máquina seguido de Bill, quien ya tenía su foto.

Nunca había pensado en quedarse con esa foto para atesorarla, sino para que ninguno de sus amigos la vea, o peor, que Eddie la viera. Seguro él hubiera notado su cara de idiota baboso.

Solo para verificar que no había sido tan rudo con él mismo, volvió a ver la fotografía.-Parezco un imbécil enamorado…-musito por lo bajo. Desvió su mirada hacia la imagen de Eddie, casi todas las fotos su cara era extraña o borrosa, menos la última. Muy pocas veces había visto esa sonrisa. 

Se dejó caer con molestia en la cama con un rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Dejo la foto a un lado y suspiro harto de embobarse así por su amigo, empezaba a creer que cada vez era más notorio. Debía mantenerse frío y volver a ser como era antes. Sin llamar la atención de Eddie, más que con chistes y bromas sobre su madre. Sí, eso haría.

Sin embargo, no aguanto más de un minuto hasta que volvió a ver la foto de él y Eddie sonriendo. Sus ojos conectados con los de él. Fue un momento, un segundo exacto en que se captó una chispa. Debía admitir que se veía bastante bien. No solo él mismo, también Eddie. Se veía apuesto, atractivo, tal vez con una pizca varonil.

Eso casi nunca pasaba, o si él le había sonreído antes nunca había sido retratado.-"Que bien que me quede con esta foto"-se dijo agradeciendo que ninguno de sus amigos la había visto. 

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, concentrándose específicamente en su entrepierna.-Mierda.-se dijo a sí mismo al reincorporarse para notar el problema. Odiaba que eso ocurriera sin aviso, lo que venia despues estaba bien y era muy placentero, pero le gustaba más la idea de poder controlar ese impulso de la pubertad.

No tenía apuro, solo debía quitarse esa urgencia de encima como ya le había ocurrido antes. Su mente se había distraído con esa nueva situación, pero no se le cruzó una idea perversa por la cabeza, hasta que se percató de que aun tenia la foto en su mano. 

-"No puedo creer que voy hacer esto"-se dijo dando por hecho lo que tenía pensado. Sin embargo, detuvo en seco su pervertido acto, al ver la notoria presencia de sus demás amigos en la foto. ¿Como era que no les prestó atención? Cuando estaba viendo a Eddie era como si no hubiera nadie más en la foto aparte de los dos. Y ahora…

Se desplomó completamente ruborizado por la vergüenza.-"No. No puedo".-admitió. Dejo la fotografía a un lado, lejos de su vista. Esta vez, lo haría como siempre. Con imaginación. Solo esperaba que su mente no lo traicionara con la imagen de sus amigos, mientras intentaba pensar en Eddie.


	3. Cuidar bebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza T_T Tuve unos problemitas familiares, pero ya esta todo bien. Aqui esta el otro drabble! (Aunque parece más oneshot, me salio un poco largo xD)  
Mi idea de cambiar el orden de los temas (si es que los cambie, en realidad nose que hice xD) era hacer que fuera cronológico, después de la película. Asi que decidi que el drabble de ahora sea "cuidar bebe", supongo que los chicos deben tener más o menos la misma edad, ósea como 13 o 14 años.
> 
> Disfrutenlo

Tanto Eddie como Richie y Stan, observaban hastiados a la bebé juguetear en su saltador. Seguramente los tres chicos pensaron que seria facil cuidar un bebé y por el momento lo era, sin embargo también era cansador a más no poder.-Esto es muy aburrido.-se quejó Richie cansado de ver a la bebé solo dando saltos y reír en los últimos 40 minutos. 

-No tiene que ser divertido.-le respondió Eddie igual de cansado.-Solo es un bebé ¿Que puede hacer?

Cuando su vecina tocó la puerta de su casa buscando a su madre para pedirle ayuda con la bebé, pensó que serían los 20 dólares más fáciles de su vida. Por esa cantidad de dinero tanto él como sus amigos se ofrecieron para ayudar, en ausencia de su madre. Pero aún así, ese largo tiempo sin hacer nada más que mirar a la bebé debía valer más que el dinero que le ofrecieron.

Lentamente, el bebé comenzó a dejar de saltar. Su risa se apagó mientras se quejaba a viva voz de algo que ninguno de los presentes comprendía.-¿No se pondrá a llorar, cierto?-preguntó Eddie angustiado. Había escuchado llorar bebés, tanto como para querer evitar esa situación.

Hacía unos gestos con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba. Stan observó unos juguetes lejos del bebé, por lo que cogio el que creyo que la bebe señalaba. Lo sacudió frente al bebé un poco angustiado por lo que ocurriría si se equivocaba. Sin embargo, este sonrió con la intención que querer sostener el juguete. Aliviado se lo entregó, esperando que fuera suficiente por ahora. 

La bebé se veía calmada y alegre mientras se llevaba el juguete a la boca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque había sido idea de Richie aceptar la propuesta de cuidar a la bebé, agradecia que Stan estuviera allí. Era aburrido y responsable, perfecto como para cuidar un bebé. No lo admitiría, pero sin él probablemente el bebé hubiera llorado durante horas.

-No creo que deba meterse ese juguete sucio a la boca.- comentó Eddie preocupado por el bienestar del bebé. 

-Que importa.- respondió Richie.-Es un bebé, es probable que siempre muerda esa cosa. Seguramente ha comido cosas peores.

-Es cierto, todos los bebés hacen cosas así.-agrega Stan.

-Está lleno de bacterias.-afirmó Eddie ante su postura.-¿Quién sabe dónde ha estado ese juguete?-Acercó su dedo al juguete y débilmente comenzó a empujarlo fuera de la boca de la bebé. Ese intento de apartarlo de su boca de forma sutil, término en que el juguete resbalara y cayera al suelo.

La bebé al notar eso, hizo unos pucheros que solo duraron unos segundos, seguidos de un llanto tan fuerte y escandaloso, que alteró a los tres dejándolos en estado de alerta. 

Eddie cogio el juguete del suelo con la punta de sus dedos y se lo volvió a acercar al bebé.-Esta bien, te lo devuelvo pero no lo lamas.-le dijo en modo de súplicas. La bebé hizo una pequeña pausa en que observó el juguete, sin embargo le dio un manotazo para seguir llorando estrepitosamente. 

Sus amigos se cubrieron los oídos por instinto. ¿Quien diria que un bebé pudiera llorar tan fuerte? - Bien hecho Eddie.-dijo Richie de forma sarcástica. -Serás un gran padre algun dia.-Eddie lo observo molesto por lo que causó. Ciertamente Richie pensaba que no se le dan los bebés.

Los chicos le acercaron todos los juguetes que encontraron cerca suyo -Mira, aqui hay mas juguetes.-decían afligidos en un intento de callar a la bebé, pero al parecer nada funcionaba.

-¿Y si tiene hambre?-se le ocurrió preguntar Eddie,debido a que minutos atrás se había llevado a la boca un juguete.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Stan, dejando los juguetes a un lado.-Voy por la leche, ustedes intenten que deje de llorar.-les ordeno al momento de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. La vecina les había dejado un biberón de leche por si lo necesitaban, solo debía calentarla.

Eddie sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a la bebé en sus brazos en un intento de tranquilizarla. Trato de calmarla meciéndola de arriba a abajo con suavidad, sin embargo continuaba llorando.-Vamos, vamos, deja de llorar. ¿Si?-le decía de la forma más amable que pudo, aun si los gritos y lloriqueos eran más fuertes.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda.-Dijo Richie en tono de broma. 

Eddie resoplo molesto.- Es preferible que llore en vez de lamer juguetes llenos de bacterias.

-Sabes, los bebes babean, se cagan encima y se meten cualquier mierda que encuentren en la boca.-comentó Richie como si se tratase de una mera opinión.-Creo que las bacterias no son nada con todo lo sucio que es un bebé.-el chico de lentes río malicioso ante implantar tal idea a su amigo. 

-¡¿Que?!-exclamó Eddie escandalizado. Alejó al bebé lo más que pudo de su persona. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza otra opción que entregárselo a Richie. 

Inconscientemente extendió sus brazos para cargar al bebé en vez de que terminara en el suelo. Sabía que a Eddie le causaría rechazo después de lo que dijo, pero no esperaba que él terminaría encargándose del bebé. Aunque quería burlarse de él, no esperaba una reacción así, después de haberse adentrado a las alcantarillas no creía que un bebé lo fuera a alterar tanto.

Richie sostenía a la bebe con incomodidad. Ahora que la cargaba, no creía que cuidar a un bebé era lo suyo. La bebe lo observó fijamente hasta que su llanto se convirtió en un leve sollozo. Alzó sus pequeñas manos hacia el rostro de Richie, específicamente hacia sus lentes. Los sujetó con fuerza y de apoco los comenzó a alejar de Richie.-Oye, con eso veo maldita mocosa.-le dijo un poco irritado al no poder evitarlo, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas cargandola.

-No le hables asi, solo es un bebé. Además, dejó de llorar. Mantenla así.-sugiero Eddie aguantando la risa. Era gracioso ver a su amigo molesto con un bebé.

-Bien.-dijo fastidiado, pero de acuerdo en que era mejor para todos que el bebé no estuviera llorando.-pero procura que no los rompa.-indicó sin tener percepción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Descuida, estarán bien.- dijo Eddie. Por su lado la bebé, observaba fascinada la distorsión del cristal y sacudió lentamente los lentes como si fuera un juguete más. Después de unos segundos de inocente juego, hizo lo mismo que hacía con todo lo demás. Los acerco a su boca y los comenzó a babear.

-Uhh...se los metió a la boca.-comentó Eddie un poco asqueado. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia el bebé con la intención de arrebatarle las gafas.

-Ni se te ocurra quitarselos.-le advirtió Richie al suponer que Eddie haría eso. O al menos esa fue la conclusión que pudo sacar de las manchas borrosas que lograba ver. Por mas asqueroso que fuera, prefería eso en vez que volviera a llorar como antes.

-Como quieras. Son tus lentes.-respondió Eddie encogiéndose de hombros.

Observó de reojo a Richie. Su rostro se veía diferente sin anteojos. Se veía bastante bien, de hecho. Si los demás lo vieran así, nadie sospecharía que era un muchacho arrogante y mal hablado. Parecía casi normal.

Eddie sonrió levemente. Casi era una lástima el hecho de que necesitara esas gafas.

Ante la más mínimo movimiento de Richie, desvió la mirada avergonzado, tenía suerte de que no se percatara de que era observando así, sino jamas dejaria que lo olvide. 

-¡Aqui esta!-interrumpió Stan entrando a la sala con el biberón de leche. Pero al observar la escena, dudo en que fuera necesario alimentarla.-Creo que ya no importa.

-¡No! dale de comer.-exige Richie con la vista perdida en lo que creía era Stan.-Así puede soltar mis gafas.

-Está bien.-afirmó aguantando la risa al percatarse de que un bebé le quitara las gafas a Richie. 

Stan, un poco nervioso le acercó el biberón al bebé, pero está movía la cabeza de un lado al otro negándose a beber. Lo intentó repetidas veces, pero seguía sin hacerle caso.-¿Puedes apresurarte? Sabes, esta bebé no es liviana.- comentó Richie sintiendo que el peso le ganaba.

-Me rindo.-suspiro Stan.-Creo que me odia.- la seriedad de la bebé mientras lo observaba le decía que estaba en lo correcto.-Intentalo tu.-sugirió Stan entregando el biberón a Eddie. Este lo dudo por un segundo, pero no había nadie más que lo intentara. Cogio el biberon y se aproximo hacia Richie y al bebé.

Con su pobre vista, apenas logro ver que Eddie se acercaba a él. Lo veía un poco más claro que antes, pero aun asi intento disimular el nerviosismo de tenerlo más cerca. El bebé observó el biberón en manos de Eddie y como si quisiera arrebatarselo, soltó las gafas de Richie sobre ella misma, y se entusiasmo por tener el biberón en sus manos. Mientras estaba distraída, Stan logró apartar las gafas sigilosamente de su vista y devolvérsela a Richie.

Los tres chicos suspiraron aliviados al ver como la bebe cogia con sus propias manos el biberón y comenzaba a tomar la leche con total tranquilidad. 

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que el biberón se vació y la bebé quedó completamente tranquila, como si hubiese olvidado que el escándalo que había hecho.-Bien, es toda tuya.-dijo Richie a Stan entregando la bebé con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Como respuesta solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero tengo miedo de que se caiga.-se disculpó Stan. Realmente temía que pudiese sujetar algo tan frágil. Richie ni siquiera se lo discutió, simplemente fijó su vista en Eddie.

-¡Oh no! Ese bebe es un maldito parásito con patas.- se negó Eddie.

-Te menti.-imploro Richie al no aguantar más el peso del bebé.-Fue una maldita mentira, sólo es un bebé.-insistió.

-Esa bebe me odia.-reitero Eddie.

-¡Porque le quitaste su juguete!-Richie empezó a bajar lentamente al bebé mientras se agachaba exageradamente.-Se me va a caer.-comentó en tono de broma, esperando que uno de sus amigos fuera al rescate.

Inesperadamente, fue Eddie quien le quitó al bebé de sus brazos. Su cara de desagrado aun indicaba que pensaba en ella como una bacteria, porque la mantenía un poco alejada. La bebé sacudió levemente sus extremidades mientras sonreía, seguido de un bostezo. Solo fue una mera acción, pero aun así ablandó el corazón de Eddie.-"Aunque viéndola de cerca se ve bastante limpia"-pensó al verla de pies a cabeza. La acercó a su pecho para sostenerla mejor. Esta acomodo su cabeza en su hombro tiernamente.-No está tan mal.-comentó a sus amigos. Incluso era linda. 

Richie sonrió sinceramente sin preocuparse de ocultar lo que sentía. La verdad es que a todos les enterneció la escena. Hasta había empezado a creer que a Eddie se le daban bien cuidar bebes.

En ese instante, la bebé tosio con molestia para después vomitar en un segundo por toda la espalda de Eddie. Este solo atino a no soltar al bebé y a chillar por conmoción, mientras que Stan luchaba por contener su risa y Richie se carcajeaba hasta quedar sin aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan tan! XD  
Alguien a cuidado un bebé? Pues no es nada fácil T_T Ademas creo que se las deje facil en el fic. Que llore es normal, que un bebé te agarre mala sin razón es normal (mas o menos ajaja) y que vomite despues de darle la leche en una mala posicion tambien es normal ajaj Digo, desde mi punto de vista.  
Bueno, ya subire lo que sigue (espero T_T)  
Bye bye


	4. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde de nuevo!  
Pero aquí va…ahora elegí "Celos" en este drabbe también creo que tiene unos 14 o 15 nose. Siguen en el colegio :D  
Disfrutenlo

Las clases habían terminado y poco a poco los estudiantes se marchaban del salón de clases. Algunos aún estaban en el interior sin prisa de irse, unos recogían sus cosas y otros simplemente estaba pasando el tiempo bromeando sobre cualquier cosa, como los perdedores. Entre ellos estaban Bill, Richie, Stan y Eddie. Sin embargo, este último se encontraba en silencio y distraído desde hace horas.

-¿No es cierto, Eds?-le preguntó Richie a su amigo, quien no pareció oír otra de sus burlas hacia él o posiblemente hacia su madre. Sino que este estaba observando al grupo de chicas al otro extremo del salón. 

Richie suspiro sin llamar la atención, sabía exactamente a quien acechaba. Hace meses que había quedado más que claro, él lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían, todo Derry lo sabía. Greta Bowie lo despreciaba. Despreciaba a todos, menos su círculo de amigos igual de desagradables que ella. Uno pensaría que no hay nada que esperar de una chica que te escribe "perdedor" en tu yeso, pero aun así, ahí estaba Eddie: babeando como un idiota.

-¿Otra vez fantaseando Spaguetti?-le susurro a la oreja, provocando que se desconcentra de lo que hacía.

-Callate Richie.-respondió Eddie avergonzado, pero lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de sus otros dos amigos.

-Olvidala.-comentó Richie.-Ella te odia.

-¡Richie!-exclamaron Bill y Stan al mismo tiempo por el poco tacto de su amigo.

-Vamos, tu yeso, tus medicinas.-enumero Richie recalcando lo obvio.-¿Se me olvida algo?-A veces era muy directo y lo sabía, pero esta vez le molestaba que esa chica tuviera la atención de Eddie a pesar de todo lo que le hizo.

-Bueno, eso sucedió hace tiempo.-lo justificó Eddie.- Tal vez pueda ser diferente ahora…-añadió tímido pero con optimismo.

Richie rudo sus ojos sin creer lo crédulo que era. Solo vería la verdad si ella, lo rechazaba. Ante esa idea sonrió por dentro.-Entonces, ve a hablarle.- lo animó a ir con ella. Sabía que ella no dudaría en mandarlo a volar, por más que deprimiera a Eddie era lo mejor, así vería la realidad. O en un caso mejor, se podría acobardar y no le hablaría nunca más. 

-Aunque pueda existir la posibilidad de que esta vez sea diferente…-empezó a hablar Bill no muy convencido por el argumento de Eddie.-Deberías dejar de verla todo el tiempo y hablarle de una vez.-dicho esto los cuatro chicos dirigieron sus miradas al grupo de chicas. Greta y su amiga Sally voltearon hacia ellos, por lo que todos atinaron a desviar la vista fingiendo que no las espiaban.

-Si no quieres verte como un psicópata, será mejor que le digas algo ¿No crees? - comentó Richie en un intento de "animarlo" a hablarle a esa piraña.-O también puedes olvidarla, es otra opción.-agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quiero hablarle, es que…-decía Eddie acomplejado.-...no puedo. No me atrevo.-dijo dejando caer su cabeza derrotado.

-Se va.-comentó Bill al observar de reojo como Greta y sus amigas se marchaban del salón entre risitas. De inmediato, Eddie se puso de pie con la intención de alcanzarla, aunque sus piernas temblorosas se lo impedían.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…-lo animó Stan.-...no tanto.-añadió al recordar la actitud de Greta. Ella no destacaba por ser la chica más agradable, sin olvidar cómo había tratado a Eddie en el pasado.-En cualquier caso sabrás que es lo que siente por ti de manera definitiva.

-O dejar esa estúpida obsesión.-Dijo Richie disimulando su molestia ante los buenos consejos de sus amigos.

-Es cierto, no pierdes nada.-explicó Bill ignorando el comentario de Richie y dando la razón a Stan.-Además, después de esto puedes dar por cerrado este tema con Greta.

-Es cierto, ya has estado cerca de la muerte. Esto no puede ser peor.-agrego Richie irónicamente, pero este comentario parecía que pasó desapercibido por todos, ya que tenían la vista fija en su pequeño amigo esperando por una respuesta.

-Es verdad.-dijo finalmente Eddie después de unos segundos en silencio y reflexión.-No pierdo nada.-manifestó con valor para después correr hacia el pasillo.

-¿Quien quiere apostar que Greta lo manda al diablo?-preguntó Richie bromeando ante el posible desenlace. Aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que así fuera, por más lastimado que resulte Eddie.

-Callate Richie.-respondieron al unísono Bill y Stan.

En el pasillo Greta observaba a Eddie con desprecio.-¿Qué es lo quieres?-le preguntó antipática y un poco fastidiada por la presencia del chico frente a ella.

-Yo...solo quería preguntarte…-Comenzó a decir Eddie tímidamente buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sus amigos se asomaron en el marco de la puerta del salón para presenciar la escena.-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-finalmente logró preguntar.

Todos sus amigos a su espalda se sorprendieron, ninguno esperaba que le preguntara directamente si quería salir con él. Richie se mordió el labio con fuerza para callar su opinión, sintió como si se le estrujaba el corazón.-"Mierda, mierda, mierda…"-se decía mentalmente una y otra vez. Rayos, Eddie más valiente de lo que todos pensaban. En medio del nerviosismo, pensó en todos los escenarios posibles, incluso uno tan lejano como que ella lo aceptara. Ante esa idea, cerró los ojos derrotado. Era todo, ya sentía como si lo hubiera perdido.

-¿Contigo?-pregunto exageradamente Greta.-Debe ser una broma. Jamas saldria con un renacuajo perdedor como tu.-se burló acompañada de las risas de sus amigas que aprobaban esa desagradable actitud.-¿Pueden creerlo?-se dirigió a sus amigas al mismo tiempo que se marchaban de ahí dejando solo a Eddie.

No se movía. Se quedó de pie en el frío y solitario pasillo. En silencio.

Richie el primero de salir de su escondite para aproximarse a su amigo caído. Tenía por lo menos unas 10 burlas en mente sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, igualmente también tenía tantas groserias atrapadas en su garganta para gritarle a Greta, sin embargo ni él mismo se reconoció cuando llegó junto a Eddie.-¿Estas bien, Eds?-le pregunto con preocupación. Este volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Richie, por lo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo lamento mucho Eddie.-declaró Bill colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-No fue una buena idea que le hablaras.-añadió Stan llegando junto a él.-Lo siento.

-No, no...estaba bien.-logro decir Eddie.-Creo que fue lo mejor.-dijo bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo.-Me aclaró las cosas.-agregó con tristeza.

No podía decir que se alegraba de lo ocurrido, tal vez se alivió un poco, pero aun así su corazón se volvió a encoger al ver a su amigo tan dolido. Él no merecía eso, no merecía estar pasando por una situación así.-Bueno, pues ella se lo pierde.-comenzó a decir Richie llamado la atención de todos.-Es decir, eres un buen partido. Eres agradable, siempre tienes temas extraños de conversación, no tomas drogas más que sus medicinas.-dijo nombrando cada una de estas "cualidades" mientras las enumeraba con sus dedos.-Además eres listo y divertido.-esto último lo dijo en un tono diferente a todo lo demás, dejando perplejos a sus amigos. Nunca en todas sus vidas habían vivido lo suficiente como para que Richie halagara a alguien. Era un suceso extraño de ver.

Aunque su vista evitaba a sus amigos, podía sentir el peso de sus miradas sobre él. Carraspeo un poco avergonzado y prosiguió.-Y ni siquiera es bonita, es bien sabido lo perra que es ¿Viste su cabello? Parecía un nido de pájaros, ya podía ver una ave saliendo de ahí.-anunció en tono de broma, como siempre lo hacía. Eso fue más que suficiente para sacarle una risa a Eddie.

Este se restregó los ojos, evitando así las lágrimas y dejando esa situación atras.-Gracias chicos.-les dijo a sus amigos, que se sentían aliviados de que Eddie se sintiera un poco mejor.

-¿Y viste sus senos?-continuó hablando Richie con una sonrisa de alegría por seguir insultando a Greta.-Son asimétricos...

-Callate Richie.-le respondieron sus tres amigos al unísono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan!  
Richie estaba celosito por esa chica 7u7 un me divertistese porque rechazaron a Eddie y despues lastima :/ Muchas emociones, igual que en el colegio xD  
*Como dato, Eddie en el libro le gustaba Greta Bowie (aunque es tan hdp) porque? Nose… me parece que la encontraba bonita y que se yo, solo es un adolescente xD pero debo decir que añadiendo las escenas de la película resultó interesante ajaj.  
Nos vemos mañana! Bye!


	5. Primer beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!  
Volvi. Ahora sigue el primer beso 7u7  
Pero ni siquiera están saliendo? Aaa pues ya veran que pasa…  
Disfrutenlo

Estaban reunidos en el club Richie, Eddie y Ben en espera de los demás. El primero en llegar fue Bill, advirtiendo que Mike tenía hacer una entrega, por lo que se reuniría con ellos más tarde. Al igual que Stan, quien debía ayudar a su padre en algo.

De inmediato bajo Beverly.-¡Asi es mas para nosotros!-anunció con una media botella de alcohol en sus manos.

-¿Como las conseguiste?-preguntó Bill sorprendido.

-Tengo mis métodos.-respondió Beverly de manera evasiva, pero divertida. 

-Si eso me gusta.-exclamó Richie.

-No mientas, nunca has bebido alcohol.-lo confronto Eddie.

Richie simplemente le pidió la botella a Beverly, la abrió y tomó un gran sorbo como demostración. Apenas tragó, no pudo evitar el escalofrios que recorrió su cuerpo y que no pudo evitar que sea muy llamativo. Todos se rieron su forma de reaccionar.-Así es como se siente.-dijo Richie aun sintiendo el trago que tomó.-Compruebelo.-los desafío. Entregándoles la botella.

Sus amigos un poco escépticos aceptaron y tuvieron la misma reacción. 

A consejo de Beverly, que oyó por algún lugar, era más tolerable beber si se combinaba con algo más. La mayoría aceptó esa forma de beber alcohol, sino todos terminarian inconscientes. 

Así fue como se vacio. la botella. A medida que bebían, se sentían más alegres, aunque algunos un poco indispuestos, pero de todas formas era un ambiente suficientemente animado como para hacer imitaciones tontas, adivinanzas sin sentido y por supuesto, jugar verdad o reto.

Esta vez, Ben hizo girar la botella vacía de licor para elegir al azar quién sería el siguiente en hacer un reto o decir la verdad. Todos observaban entre risas esa botella girar mientras apuntaba a cada uno de ellos en cada giro. Los más afectados parecian ser Bill y Eddie, quien en vez de alegres estaban algo mareados. 

La botella al fin dejó de girar apuntando hacia Eddie. Este suspiro ante la duda.-mmm...verdad.-respondió. 

Ben no se encontraba tan aturdido ni tan alegre, además ni siquiera se le ocurre que preguntar no era muy bueno para andar interrogando a sus amigos, por lo que hizo la misma pregunta que se habían hecho todos en ese juego y si mal no recordaba, solo faltaba que Eddie la respondiera.- ¿Has dado tu primer beso?-preguntó Ben.

-Recuerda que tu mamá no cuenta.-interrumpió Richie antes de que Eddie se dignara siquiera a procesar la respuesta.

Solo le envio una mirada de fastidio por ese comentario, en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con él.- Pues no. No lo he dado.-respondió directamente a sus amigos ignorando a Richie.- la verdad no estoy muy convencido con la idea de compartir fluidos con alguien más.

Ciertamente, todos pensaban que esa explicación viniendo de él tenía sentido, sin embargo fue a Richie se le escapo una carcajada ante lo dicho.- ¿Seguro esa es la razón?-le preguntó insinuante. 

Fue Beverly quien dio por terminado el tema dándole un codazo a su amigo de anteojos, seguido de la típica frase que siempre le decían todos lo días de su vida cuando se pasaba con sus chistes: Callate Richie.

-¿Que?-se preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Este solo siguió riendo para sí mismo ante su propia burla, mientras daba vuelta a la botella. Todos volvieron a mirar impacientes la botella girar. Giro y giro hasta que volvió a detenerse frente a Eddie.

Richie alzó la mirada hacia su amigo con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.-¡No es justo!-se quejó Eddie.-Parece que la botella está trucada.

-¿Verdad o reto, Eds?-pregunto sin tomarle importancia a las quejas de su amigo.

Lo observo seriamente intento adivinar cuál era su diabólico plan detrás de esa sonrisa.-Verda…¡no!...¡Reto! ¡No! ¡Verdad! 

-Decídete.-le aconsejo aun con esa sonrisa.

Si elegía reto, seguramente lo haría hacer algo muy peligroso o asqueroso, pero quién sabe qué le preguntaría solo para humillarlo. Suspiró hastiado, de cualquier forma terminaría siendo un blanco de burlas por parte de Richie.-Bien…- tal vez esperaba que dijera verdad para elegir la opción más fácil, por lo que se decidió algo que no se esperaba.- Escojo reto.-dijo desafiante.

-Esta bien…-comenzó a decir Richie ante la expectación de los demás que se aguantaba la risa de lo que suponían sería un reto muy estupido.-Te reto a...besarme.-dicho esto sus amigos solo atinaron a reírse a carcajadas. Obviamente, pensaban que Eddie no cumpliria ese reto, por lo que terminaría por pagar una penitencia, lo cual era muy similar a hacer un reto.

-¿Que?.- exclamó Eddie como si su malestar desapareciera de pronto y estuviera más lúcido que antes de empezar el juego.-¡No! Acabo de decir lo de pienso sobre intercambiar saliva ¿Y se te ocurre ese reto? 

-Oye, mi padre es dentista, no encontrarás una boca más limpia que la mía.-se defendió, obviamente excusándose de que su propuesta no es tan mala como parece.

-Además por todo el alcohol que has tomado es como si estuvieras desinfectado.-agregó Bill como si fuera lo más lógico. La verdad es no estaba pensado con claridad si le estaba dando la razón a Richie. Todos asintieron ante ese comentario, parece que nadie se detenía a pensar por más de un segundo, excepto Eddie.

-¡No!-volvió a decir.- Me niego.

-Bien, como quiera.-declaro Richie encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero…

-¡Penitencia! ¡Penitencia!-empezaron a exclamar todos.

Richie se puso de pie y caminó hacia una pequeña caja de metal donde habían unos dulces. Busco en su interior hasta dar con el dulce elegido. ¡Un lolipop de limón! Le quito el envase y se lo llevó a la boca. Mientras volvía a su lugar con los demás procuro que todos vieran que tenía ese dulce en la boca.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, sacó el lollipop de su boca y se lo entregó a Eddie.- Tienes que comer esto. 

-Está lleno de saliva. ¡Y es exactamente lo mismo que darte un beso!-volvió a quejarse Eddie. Además de ver el dulce más de cerca, enfureció aún más.-Y sabes que odio este sabor.- Todos rieron, la verdad no había mucha diferencia entre el reto y la penitencia, lo unico que hacia falta era que Eddie decidiera qué hacer.

Algo dudoso sujeto el lollipop.-"Bueno, todos hicieron retos extraños. Solo falto yo".- se dijo aproximandolo a su boca tembloroso. Sin embargo se detuvo y lo alejó de él pensándolo mejor.-"Como odio este sabor. Y además está repleto de saliva".-pensó asqueado. Posó sus ojos en Richie quien parecía ser el que más disfrutaba la penitencia. No le extrañaría que él lo hubiera planeado desde el principio. Pero ¿besar a Richie? 

-Vamos, es para hoy.-insistió el chico de anteojos.

Si ponia esa situación en perspectiva, un beso era más rápido que estar unos minutos lamiendo un lollipop que no le gusta con la babas de su amigo. Además besarlo podría indicar menos cantidad de saliva. 

Volvió a suspirar mentalizando lo estaba a punto de hacer. Seriamente, dirigió su vista a Richie y lanzó el lollipop a un lado, provocando el silencio de las risas de sus amigos a un sepulcral y nada serio "Uhhh…"

Sin embargo, Richie aún mantenía su sonrisa. En su mente, en su pequeña y ebria mente, no creía posible que Eddie se atreveria a cumplor el reto. -Aunque tenga tierra te lo tendrías que comer igual porq…-en ese momento Eddie se aproximó de improvisto y le planto un torpe beso en los labios. 

Tal fue la sorpresa que Richie perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas y Eddie sobre él, provocando ahora sí, un silencio real en el club.

Solo había sido un contacto de labio a labio, pero era suficiente como para sentirlos. Eran suaves y dóciles. Podía sentir un sabor desabrido en sus labios. Era alcohol, o probablemente eran sus labios mezclados.

Por su parte, jamás habría imaginado esa situación, la verdad si, pero no era él quien recibía el beso, sino al revés. Y menos en presencia de sus amigos. Aun así, no pudo evitar consciente o inconscientemente corresponderle el beso. Su corazón latía cada segundo mas fuerte, ya podía sentirlo estallar. 

En un movimiento algo arriesgado, Richie se atrevió a abrir la boca dejándole el paso libre a su amigo. Sin embargo, al sentir esto de inmediato el más pequeño se apartó sobresaltado al sentir la humedad con la que tuvo contacto sus labios. Se separó rápidamente de él y se levantó dejando a su amigo en el suelo. 

-A ver, a ver…¿Que acaba de pasar?-preguntó Mike bajando por la escalera del club y que nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta que hablo.

-Creo que nos perdimos de algo importante.-le respondió Stan sarcásticamente, pues obviamente todos los presentes comprendieron lo que sus ojos vieron.

El silencio se rompió por completo y se volvieron a oír unas risas como antes, todo había vuelto a ser normal.-Solo jugamos verdad o reto.-respondió Ben.

Eddie volvió a su lugar en silencio mientras los recién llegados se acomodan junto a ellos.-Y les dejamos alcohol…-agregó Beverly agitando unos vasos con el contenido.

-Parece que no hay que preguntar si Eddie se atreve a besar a Richie.-Comentó Stan mientras observaba al chico de anteojos. Aunque hubiera llegado recién podía ver que él era el más impactado por el beso, además no todos los días podía molestarlo.

-Pensé que se arriesgaría por el lollipop de limón.-se defendió Richie mientras se acomodaba las gafas avergonzado. Su corazón aún latía fuertemente aunque intentaba disimularlo actuando con total normalidad. Les habla a todos como siempre, decía algún chiste de vez en cuando y por supuesto, fingía estar enfocado en el juego. 

A pesar de todo, de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Eddie sentado frente a él. Sus mejillas aún conservaban un tono carmesí que desde su punto de vista le indicaban que aun pensaba en el beso. Incluso no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, tal vez por timidez, y así se mantuvo durante el resto del dia. Para Richie también era bastante difícil, pero más difícil aún era aguantar la inmensa alegría que lo invadió desde el momento en que sus labio se juntaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fin… nose que piensen ustedes pero creo que merecían tener su primer beso siendo niños. bueno, niños de unos 15 años mas o menos. (niños que beben xD)  
**nota: en el libro si se menciona que el padre de richie es dentista, así que su boca si debía estar muy limpia xD  
En el proximo se viene "gay panic"  
Nos leemos!


	6. Gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hora del pánico!  
Y de hacer sufrir a Richie!  
(Aviso! Desde este punto los drabbles están un poco enlazados. Así que si quieres leer este. Mejor lee también el anterior del "primer beso")
> 
> Disfrutenlo

Desde ese beso, varias cosas habían cambiado. Eddie actuaba diferente. Ya no le decía que se caye tanto como antes o si se metía con él lo dejaba pasar aunque se burlara insistentemente. Y aunque Richie estaba más que feliz, disimulaba que todos los días, era un dia normal. O al menos hasta que vio ese comportamiento en Eddie. Ya no tenían la misma dinámica que antes. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Estaría confundido o solamente no era capaz de verlo a la cara? Sinceramente a él también le costó trabajo volver a verlo como si nada. 

¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Decirle que ese beso fue solo una tonteria? ¿Y si de verdad le hacía creer eso?

¡Sería como tirar un gran avance a la basura!

Tras varios días de darle vuelta al asunto, creyó saber qué hacer. Si el beso fue un avance debía seguir avanzando.

Los perdedores se habían reunido como de costumbre y ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que cada uno se dirigía a su hogar en sus bicicletas. En el camino, uno a uno se fue despidiendo mientras tomaban otra dirección. Fue así que solo quedaron Richie y Eddie en un solo camino.-Nos vemos mañana.-se despidio el mas pequeño al doblar en una esquina hacia su casa, sin embargo Richie lo siguió.

-Olvide que me enviaron a comprar unas cosas en la tienda, acortare camino por aquí.-se excuso Richie pedaleando junto a su amigo. Este no respondió y siguió andando con normalidad. 

Estaba decidido. Debía decirle a Eddie lo que sentía, a no ser que ya lo supiera. -"Rayos, jamas debi retarlo a besarme".-se maldijo por su debilidad ante el alcohol.

Eso ya no importa, se lo diría. Y si Eddie lo rechazaba, diria que solo se trataba de una broma por lo del beso. Si, ese sería su escape. Era su amigo y lo entendería. Suspiro molesto ante eso. Su nerviosismo comenzó a ser más notorio. Era lo que mas temia. 

Amigos.

-"¿Y si dejara de ser mi amigo por confesarle lo siento?"-se preguntó con horror ante esa posibilidad. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control.-"¡No! Eddie no es así".- se dijo en un intento de sujetar con más fuerza el manubrio de la bicicleta. Sin embargo, un torpe movimiento provocó que perdiera el control y cayera al suelo estruendosamente.

Eddie se detuvo en seco y se aproximó corriendo hacia su amigo.-Oh por Dios. Richie ¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Si,si.. no es nada.- respondió Richie sentándose en el suelo con algo de dolor.-Creo que debería cambiar de bicicleta.

-¡Tu pierna!- le señaló Eddie una herida que sangraba en su rodilla. Este se vio, pero sin angustia, desde de todo tenía un dilema peor consigo mismo.

-No es nada, es solo un rasguño.-dijo fingiendo valentía. La verdad, si era una herida bastante grande y con mucha sangre.

De inmediato, ignorando la opinión de su amigo, Eddie abrió su riñonera y extrajo unas cosas para limpiar la herida.

Richie río por la bajó ante la cantidad de objetos que cabía en ese compartimiento tan pequeño.-¿Que mas traes ahí? ¿Un hospital? 

-Anda ríete, pero ser precavido hará que no se te infecte la herida.-le respondió Eddie mientras impregnaba un líquido en algodon. 

Lo observaba atentamente. Podía notarlo, estaba siendo evasivo y directo en hablar con él. Eso debía acabar. Debía aclarar todo. Después de un silencio de unos segundos Richie finalmente se armó de valor y habló.-Eds…-lo llamó mientras mantenía su vista fija en la herida.-...¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la casa club...bebiendo?

Eddie se detuvo un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, pero despues siguio como si nada.-Si lo recuerdo, antes de llegar a casa vomite.-comento no muy orgulloso de eso.

Rio nervioso, aunque lo que había dicho no era ningún chiste.-Es que...comenzó a decir Richie hasta que sintió un ardor en la herida.-¡Ah!-se sobresaltó al ver como si amigo le limpiaba la herida.

-¿No dijiste que no era nada?-le pregunto burlándose de él. Este no alcanzó a responderle ya que volvió a acercar otro algodón a su herida. Richie se volvió a alarmar, esta vez molesto por el actuar de su amigo.

Observaba cómo reía. Cada leve movimiento en su rostro le dificultaba buscar las palabras que quería expresar. Disfrutaba demasiado ese momento, como para pensar en interrumpirlo ¿Era mejor eso? ¿Estar junto él sin importar la situación? Era algo que podría cambiar si hacía lo que se había propuesto. ¡No!¡No podía limitarse a perderlo!-Creo que...tal vez podriamos juntarnos de nuevo a beber.-dijo finalmente.-¡Todos juntos!-agrego un poco agitado.- Quizá si consigo una identificación falsa… 

Eddie resoplo en respuesta.-¿Identificación falsa? Derry es un pueblo muy pequeño…-comenzó a decir mientras abría el un parche.

-Tal vez todos nos conocemos en el pueblo.-manifestó Richie comprendiendo el punto de Eddie.-Pero no todos saben mi edad. Además mira, ya parezco adulto.-dijo arrogantemente.

Eddie solo atino a ponerle el parche en la rodilla en un solo movimiento que asemejaba más un golpe. Este se quejo inconscientemente, la herida estaba muy sensible.-Si, muy adulto.-le respondió riendo en su cara.

-Al menos no cargo un centro de hospital en mi bolso.-se volvió a quejar.

-Eso es lo que haría un adulto responsable.-dijo Eddie tendiendole la mano. Richie la cogió y se reincorporo lentamente hasta estar de pie.

-¿Así te crees mas adulto que yo?-comenzó a cuestionarlo como hacía siempre. Ambos caminaron por el resto del trayecto, mientras seguían discutiendo como de costumbre. Al parecer de los dos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Eddie ya no lo evitaba como antes y esperaba que ese beso, lo interpretaba como una broma que había salido mal. Y él… se podría decir que volvió a lo mismo de siempre. Solo en su mente podía decir lo que realmente pensaba. Amaba a Eddie. Y aunque tuviera la intención de confesarle todo, no lo haría. Porque no se atrevía a cambiar su amistad y un momento así, por nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan!  
Pánico!!! Ajaja pobre richie. Pero nop, no se va a confesar ahora. No es momento!   
Ya llegará pronto ;)  
Nos vemos!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que leí el libro (hace años) pero me gusto la pelicula. Así que voy a usar en su mayoría la película, pero si me da la gana usare cosas del libro, si es lo recuerdo xD


End file.
